The Mixing of Humans and Digimon
by Sabre 220
Summary: What would happen if a human and digimon were fused together? What if they survived after the fact and they live a tortured life?


**A.N.: Second installation to this little saga. Enjoy the bloodbath.  
  
Chapter 1: Carnage  
  
The sexaroid gingerly moved out of the path of the berserker. The soldiers held their ground and opened fire, sparring a shot or two at the sexaroid. To no avail the prototype took on all of the blasts, intercepting the bullets with it's impossible speed. The non-combatants tried to run, scrambling about to their own best escape as they perceived it. Locking it's arms straight two long, thin but threatening laser cutters extended with a sharp metal sound.  
  
Prioritizing the prototype raised one hand and shot out it's built in razor wires, slicing the armorless soldiers into bloody chunks. With the main threat out of the way it turned on the unarmed researchers, retracting the wires and slicing one nearby researcher in half. Bounding about the room it was only a matter of minutes until everything but Lex was cut into recognizeable chunks and bloodied. Lex approached the beast and patted it on one of it's unbloodied spots.  
  
"Well that was only a fraction. Unfortunately there's still another three dozen of those fleshbags and they have five Dobermans." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem." It answered, speaking for the first time. "For some reason I'm in total control. No sociopathic rage, just anger against what they did to me."  
  
"Some personal emotional blocks." Lex answered, still carressing the clean spot.  
  
"How?" It asked, escaping her touch and lumbering towards the door and cutting it open to the darkened hallway.  
  
"I inserted emotional objectives. An experiment if you will. To prevent Boomer syndrome. You have a virtual human body and the most up to date immersion software. You are essentially human in all sensual means. To yourself that is."  
  
"Interesting. Less talk more death." It mumbled stomping through the hall.  
  
The final battle line waited around the bend. Ten soldiers, all with the same heavy rifles as the first three. But this time they had a protective shield of the five Doberman boomers. With a command the five boomers charged forward, their lasers firing hot death.  
  
The protoype flinched virtually as it recorded and felt the hits as pain. It kept it human as it charged forward, bringing it's right arm around and loping off on arm. Carrying through with the momentum , kneeling down and swiping with one of it's legs and taking one Doberman down to the ground. Standing back up it was sent flying back by a bodyslam and into the wall, inches from Lex.  
  
"Stupid fool." She muttered.  
  
"Well, I'd do better if I had some ranged weapons." It retorted standing back up and thrusting both hands forward.  
  
The razor wires exploded from it's fingers and wrapped around one of the Doberman's head's. With a solid yank it pulled the combat boomer into a stumbling position and lunged at it. The close combat berserker tackled the space oriented boomer to the ground and was at the enemy's throat. With a feral growl the prototype bit down and tore out the armor and tossed the chunks to the side, leaning back down and clamping it's artificial jaws around the lifeline of the boomer. The spinal column, the soldier ripped out the tubes and wires, unaware of the laser bolts pelting off it's armor.  
  
The Doberman struggled to repair itself in the few seconds it had. It never got the chance. The battlemover grabbed the end portruding from the Doberman's torso and tore it out, stumbling back a good foot from the force it took. Tossing down the mess of cables and tubes it looked to the other Dobermans.  
  
"Your best chance is in beast form, tackle them and repeat!" Lex encouraged. She worried inwardly for her ward. "Please be safe Kyouga." She prayed nearly silently for the man whose mind was trapped within the metal hulk.  
  
Obediently he activated the protocols and he fell to all fours, the changes granting him superior combat and speed abilities. The Dobermans didn't stand a chance. Though they had impressive weapon systems it would've taken one of Largo's super boomers to match him. He bounded off the walls and tackled them one by one. The second to fall to this tactic flailed wildly as it tried to throw off the beast. No avail, with his laser cutters he sliced through the armor and ripped out it's spinal column. Making two Doberman's totaly useless.  
  
The Dobermans did have some tactics, they started backing up and putting distance in between them and him. Their lasers at full power and trying to find a chink in his armor. True after such a barrage his armor was starting to degrade. The floors were covered in fluid making it slick and hazardous Adding to the defender's advantage or so they thought.  
  
Digging his hands and feet into the walls he proceeded to jump from wall to wall, digging in and then bounding back off. He pushed them right back to their line and with a final bound launched himself in. Reverting back to human form he spun around slicing and spraying blood all over. It all became a game of random chance, the Dobermans pelting him with their laser machine guns only managed to kill off four of their human partners by accident, until it was down to one last Doberman and two remaining soldiers, after the rest had been cut, pummeled or shot down.  
  
He looked between his three targets. In one graceful move he launched himself up and spun himself in mid-air, his foot catching the Doberman's head and tearing it right off. The combat model slumped to the ground, rocking with violent spasms as the cloning functions attempted to restore the head. Knowing full well the abilities he stepped on the head and crushed it under his foot and turned to the last two human soldiers in the entire complex.  
  
"SO how lucky do you feel?" He asked. He identified the two, just veterans from the on-going polar war.  
  
"AIM FOR HIS EYES!" The one on the left shouted, taking a hip shot and hitting his target on the neck. The blast did snap his head back but he returned his gaze only to get a well placed shell in his right eye. In a fell swoop he cut both in half and proceeded to turn them into red mush in a fury of violence. Stopping only to see Lex staring at him and his wound, and the immense damage to his armor.  
  
"Get out of here. I'll contact you in a few days after everything settles. stay to the country and don't worry. I'll get you some replacement parts." Lex ordered, a warm touch in her voice as she looked about. Her calm was replaced with fear as the last Doberman attached itself to her and started to fuse with her. Her screams of pain and shock echoed through the halls. He tore at the mass, trying to free the only one who knew of his pain. In vain he failed before the tentacles and cables attached themselves permanently to her. He knew what they were doing, using her to enable it's weapons systems. It never had that chance, he tore through the body leaving it as rubble and then looked to his guardian and slumped to his knees. Disfigured.  
  
"Why'd you have to be there?" He mumbled, tossing aside the tubes and cables hoping to free her. A few of the researchers, approached, they too had the same view as Lex.  
  
"God." One of the two muttered, in full NBC fusion proof suits they jogged up and spread out a variety of tools, setting to work before being shoved off by him.  
  
"How do you two want to die?" He growled, the laser cutters warming back up.  
  
"Midnight we share her views. Now if you want her to be the same again let us take her out of here and we'll save her." The other pleaded.  
  
"What's the condition?" Midnight asked.  
  
"Destroy this place so that no one else suffers like you have. Do that, let us live and we will save Lex."  
  
Midnight stared at the two. He made up his mind.  
  
Explosions rocked the industrial section, from the back of a van far away the ones who had lived knew that it was over. Midnight had finished the job and kept his word. Those that had piloted the program that created him were dead, all records destroyed. They looked down to Lex, already on the road to being free of the Doberman's curse.  
  
**A.N.: Well Ch1 done. Watcha think? Speak your mind in your review please. Later. 


End file.
